One Time Only
by skinnyjeansbigdreams
Summary: A bunch of my modern AU Hiccstrid drabbles, mostly lemons. I have a few stocked up, and some ideas swirling in my head. I should mention these aren't always going to be the same characters, so different scenarios will happen. Rated M bc lemons.
1. Midnight Encounters

**Authors Note: This is something ridiculous that I wrote a long time ago, and I have a few more modern AU Hiccstrid one-shots and drabbles. I think i'll toss them all together in here, this little bundle of modern fluff and smut and magic. Sound good? I think so.**

It was a soft creaking noise coming from the window that awoke the exhausted boy who was sprawled across his bed. He laid there still for a moment, just assuming it to be the wind or his own brain creating the noises he was hearing. It wasn't until he heard a muffled gasp and soft footsteps before he even bothered to lift the head full of auburn hair from it's comfortable spot on the pillow. "Mmph?" He tried to speak coherent words at the strange intruder, but his mouth didn't want to seem to work.

"Hiccup, go back to bed." A familiar voice whispered through the darkness as his sleepy green eyes adjusted to the blackness. He saw the short, slender shape of his girlfriend, closing his window. Her body was barely covered by a red dress, showing off her long, skinny legs that lead down to a pair of black heels. He couldn't see her face, only the loose blonde braid falling down her back and tied with a red ribbon. It wasn't until she turned around that his sleepy brain processed who exactly was creeping in his window.

"Astrid?" Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock's voice cracked as he tried to push his tired body up. His gaze flickered away from her piercing blue eyes to the alarm clock. "You're kind of interrupting something important here." The covers shifted off his body, and he felt insignificant. She was all dressed up, and here he was in pyjamas that didn't even match- ridiculous Captain America bottoms and a dark green t-shirt. He was befuddled to why she'd be there in the first place- it was a school night. Why was she at his house?

Astrid was sneaking in his window. The thought hit him like a semi-truck and he woke up, watching with tired amazement as she leaned down to undo her shoes. Of course, the dress was obnoxiously short and showed off way too much of her non-existent chest. He blushed and glanced away, thankful for the darkness. Oh God, why did dresses have to do that to girls chests? He quite liked it when there was nothing there to distract him from her face, pulling his eyes away from her gorgeous eyes to her chest. He respected her, so he tried to avoid gestures that turned him into every other guy who hit on her and her slender curves.

"Oh, and what exactly is it I'm interrupting?" Clearly, his sarcasm was rubbing off on her.

"My sleep." He crossed his arms, staring at the window into the darkness outside instead of that beautiful pout spread across her pale and oh-so-inviting lips.

"I told you to go back to bed." Her voice snapped at him quietly, stepping out of the shoes and kicking them aside. The dress was to come off next and Hiccup made sure to keep his gaze anywhere but on her. Although, her changing affected him far more then it affected her.

"Well, I'm going to need a legitimate excuse to why you're in my house at 2am on a school night. Last time I checked, that's trespassing." Not that he minded, really, but his curiosity got the better of him. Most guys wouldn't be dumb enough to question a gorgeous lady climbing into their window in the middle of the night- Hiccup was.

"I was at a party." Astrid replied simply, dropping the straps of her dress over her shoulders as she slid it down and off. Hiccup heard her small feet hitting off the hardwood floor as she stalked over to his closet searching for something of his to wear. Or, he thought it was his closet. "And I don't think trespassing matters, really, as I'm pretty sure you'll agree to me borrowing your shower. And your bed." Turns out, the footsteps were headed to his bathroom. Leave it to Astrid to tempt him late at night when he has school the next day. He glanced up at her shyly through his long eyelashes, his freckled face turning a bright red at the sight of her. She stood in the doorway to his bathroom, in nothing but her underwear, hands sitting precariously on her hips. "Was I right?"

Hiccup swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing obviously above the collar of his shirt. "Aren't you always?" He tried to keep his reply as cool as hers, but he couldn't manage it. Instead he stuttered out the words, sounding like a bumbling idiot. He should start counting the moments he doesn't sound like an idiot.

"Yes." Her voice was silky smooth, and Hiccup found himself lost in the way her hips swung slightly as she stalked into his bathroom. That was, until blinding light streamed into the bedroom, temporarily blinding him. He blinked furiously, reaching up to furiously rub his eyes.

"Are you trying to blind me?" He snapped at her, his pupils adjusting to the sudden change of light and showing him another obnoxiously suggestive scene. There was Astrid— again— standing in her undergarments in his bathroom, bathed in bright fluorescent light, tugging out her braid. Her wavy, golden-blonde hair fell across her shoulders and she stretched her arms up. He groaned to himself and flopped back down on the bed, covering his face with the pillow. How was he supposed to go back to sleep when he had a clear view of that, standing right in his bathroom? Not that Astrid ever seemed to think about what her actions lead to in his 18-year old brain, she had a tendency to randomly take her clothes off all the time.

While he was pondering over the idea of pushing her against the bathroom wall and doing things he probably shouldn't mention out loud, he failed to hear Astrid's question. "Oh, alright." Was the next thing he heard after the petite blonde's mouth. "I'll just enjoy myself. Alone." Hiccup sat up, slowly peeking out from being the pillow. "Huh?" The confused grunt escaped his mouth unintentionally, leaving him with a dumbfounded look and her with a wicked grin. She shrugged one shoulder, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "If you aren't going to listen to me, _Hayden_, that's your own fault." She reached around her back to undo her bra, dropping that to the floor as Hiccup mentally cursed her. Who does she think she is? Just coming into his house— into his _window_— with no permission, and then having the nerve to try and tease him. He had school, for God's sake. They had school. What was she doing? What was he doing?

She watched him with a grin spread from ear to ear as Hiccup slid out from under the covers, sheepishly looking down. Shouldn't he feel really confident? She's picking his wiry, freckled body over all the muscular sex gods she could have at school. If that isn't an ego-booster, then what exactly is? Lost in his own thoughts Hiccup leaned against the bathroom doorway, not even paying attention to the pretty girl trying hard to be seductive in front of him as she took of her underwear. Her efforts were fruitless, as his gaze was more focused on staring at the white tiles on the floor then her attempt at a strip-tease. "Hiccup?!" The voice was demanding and it snapped him out of his gaze.

"Can't you see I'm—" The sarcastic reply was cut off as he jerked his head up to glare at her but just ended up widening his emerald eyes in shock. She rolled her eyes at him as she stalked over to the standing shower, flicking on the water as she stepped inside. "As I was saying earlier," She started, clearly annoyed with his lack of interest in her previous efforts. "You could join me, _if you want._" Her voice was sultry, and inviting. But no, no he doesn't want. So why did he find his hands flying down to nervously pull his shirt up over his head, discarding it along with other clothes beside the pair of lacy black underwear sitting on the tiled floor? Because he was a ridiculously stupid teenage boy who at that moment didn't care much about school, or getting a good night's rest. His only thought was about the pretty girl standing in his shower.

**Bam. Have some almost smut that isn't smut. **


	2. Less Then A Regret

**Authors Note: Seriously can't help it. The idea of them meeting as one night stand literally has been digging in my brain for a while and so this was born. Shoot me. B) How fitting, a one night stand under the title of One Time Only. although, I guess if I decide to dabble a little in a morning-after drabble then it's not really one time but shhhhhh, who cares right? **

As she stepped into the incredibly dark and shady nightclub, Astrid vowed to never let Ruffnut pick their Friday night hot-spot again- the other girl _always _brought her to some place where she was constantly glancing over her shoulder. What exactly her friend saw in these hangouts for rapists and thugs, she wasn't about to ask. She stopped trying to figure out what was going on in Ruffnut's mind a long time ago. Her blue eyes scanned the room for what she came for. She didn't want to be in the house tonight when Ruff dragged in some strange-smelling drunk with one eye.

She brushed her fingers across her face, pushing her bangs out of the way as she walked over to the bar. She felt insecure and too inviting in her short shirt. With one trip to the wrong place, being pretty felt like a burden instead of a gift. She could feel eyes on her and she kept her own firmly secured on the bartender, waiting for him to finally notice her. When his brown eyes finally found her, one of his eyebrows cocked upwards and he slid down the counter to her.

"I.D.?" It was really more of a demand then a question. She slid her I.D. out of her boot and flashed it at him, pointing her finger straight at her age.

"I'm twenty-two. Old enough for a drink." The bartender shot a snicker in her direction. Eyeing him up, she crossed him off the list. His hair was a bit scraggly and tied back behind his back. He also had this weird tattoo on his chin, blue and lines and reaching his lips. It was unnerving. Besides, she didn't feel like waiting until 3AM and a quickie in the back room was not her idea of a good time.

"Barely." His response was overprotective and annoying and she was thankful for the fact he didn't give her a second glance until he dropped her drink in front of her. She slid the money across the bar to him, picking the swirly, bubbly liquid up between fingers and spinning around so her back was facing him. His disapproving look didn't linger for long- instead he left her to do a survey of every potential regret who actually had a chance with her. She pressed her elbow into the counter behind her, lifting the cold glass to touch her lips. Standing in a group of girls was a brunette, although his hair was dark enough it looked black in the dim lights of the club. He had a sickening smirk spread across his face and his teeth were unmistakably white. He had two girls wrapped up in each bulging arm. Her eyes didn't stay on him for more then a minute. His type was certainly not what she was after tonight. Ridiculously easy, but completely unsatisfying.

There was a slightly overweight blonde boy who had backed himself in the corner, his eyes wide with both fear and wonder. She marked him off the list too. Nerdy, insecure, and with too much of a weight of possible fuck-ups. Plus, he wasn't really aesthetically pleasing like she was aiming for. Her hands reached up to brush her bangs out of her face again, and that's when she spotted _him. _The lucky bastard who was going to be the one to take her home. He seemed awkward and out of place, leaned back against a wall and occasionally taking a glance at the still-full drink gripped in his hand. He looked annoyed, and like he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could- he was perfect.

With a swing of her hips she stalked over, nibbling on her lower lip softly in a subtle way of seduction. She'd done this so many times, she new the ins and outs and how easy it was to coax someone into her bed. All it took was a little bit of that Astrid Hofferson charm and they were practically bowing at her feet. She hadn't realized how tall he was until she reached him. He had to be at least six foot, she was five foot seven and still had to crane her neck up to look at him. He was lean, but he wasn't scrawny. He had muscles easily seen through the tight t-shirt that was gripping his body. His long legs were the most enticing part about his body. They seemed to go on forever, long and slender and- wait, was that a metal foot?

She blinked slightly and she felt the young man's eyes turn to her. When he noticed where her gaze was directed, he immediately tucked the contraption away behind his other leg. "Can I... can I help you?" He sounded embarrassed and a bit confused. She willed herself to look away from the shiny piece of metal where flesh and blood could be and offered him one of her most charming smiles. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, like the colour of the woods behind her house when she went out for a morning run. She got caught up in them for a moment, shocked at how piercing they were despite the darkness surrounding them. Her eyes drifted down, across the shading on his razor-blade jaw and down his neck where his Adam's apple bobbed obviously above the collar of his shirt. His hair was messy in the way it looked almost styled, a dark brown with a gleam of red when the light shined on it in the right way. It hovered just above his eyebrows and trailed down to about midway on his neck in uneven layers. He was hot, but in more of an innocent kind of way then most of the boys she met. He was completely different then her usual targets. She'd never fucked someone with a missing limb.

Well, there was a first time for everything, wasn't there?

He cleared his throat, and she realized he was expecting her to say something. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes, taking a long sip of her drink. He was nervous. There was a faint blush on his freckled face, and he glanced away as soon as their eyes met. Instead of surveying her, he was surveying the room like he no doubt had been doing all night.

"Yeah, actually, you can." She placed one hand on her hip, pushing one eyebrow up and taking another sip of her drink.

"O-Oh?" His voice cracked slightly, and she didn't miss the glance he gave her out of his peripheral vision. He was adorable, in a way that made her want to pull him home and do things to him her mother wouldn't approve of.

"You could tell me your name, for starters." This guy had no game. None. It was a kind of relief from all the grabby hands and cheesy pickup lines she usually received. He looked out of place amongst the shady guys with their hands halfway under girls shirts. She was going to get to call the shots, and it made her want him all the more.

"Hiccup." He even sounded unsure about that, reaching up to tousle the hair tickling his neck. It looked soft. She wanted to run her fingers through it, and it took all her willpower not to in that moment.

"Hiccup?" She couldn't help but release a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "What kind of name is _Hiccup_?"

"Well, technically it's Harrison. But everyone knows me as Hiccup, so it's usually how I introduce myself anyway." He shrugged one shoulder in her direction, the ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. "It's a stupid nickname, I know."

"Actually, it's kind of cute." She battered her eyelashes at him. In her head the words were calculated, flirty, and put out there to flatter him. Because God knows how much guys like their ego stroked. However, when they finally escaped her lips she realized how true they were. Hiccup was a cute nickname. It suited him.

"Thanks, I guess?" He sounded hesitant and unsure of himself as he glanced up at her through delicate eyelashes. They framed his eyes, giving him even more of an air of innocence. He could be anywhere from seventeen to thirty, and she'd be none the wiser. If he was in a bar, with an alcoholic beverage, he was legal. He didn't seem like the type to go out of his way to get a fake ID just to stand in against the wall.

"I'm Astrid." She purred, reaching her hand out to run it across his shoulder. He stiffened and jerked away from her touch.

"Shouldn't you be off, I don't know, hitting on someone else?" His voice sounded a bit panicked. "My cousin over there, he's hot. And he's available, or he would be. For someone as pretty as you, anyway..." She decided the rambling needed to stop. The rambling was annoying. She reached up, tilted his head and pressed her own lips against his.

His initial reaction was a little less responsive then she had hoped. His eyes flew wide open in shock and he just stood there. Unmoving, almost like kissing a wall or a rock. He tasted like cheap alcohol with a hint of coffee. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't bad, either. He tasted better then the sweaty, sloppy messes she was used to kissing. After what seemed like a few seconds of shock and then a few of denial Hiccup eventually kissed her back. It was tentative and gentle, soft and sweet. It was everything she wasn't used too and it took her by surprise. His fingers hesitantly reached up to cup the back of her neck, tilting his head to get a better angle. Astrid felt a small smile of victory spread across her lips as she kissed him harder, draping one of her arms easily over his shoulder. She swiped her tongue along his lower lip, daring his to recuperate the gesture. After a minute's thinking, it did, slipping through her parted lips to dance with her own.

They were startled out of their embrace by a frustrated groan behind her. Hiccup's face was back to blushing when his eyes locked on whoever was behind her, only this time the colour was a deeper red and it ran down his neck as well. She spun around, dislodging her bangs from the comfortable position they were in. She put her hand on her hip, glaring at the brunette she'd noticed from earlier. He had replaced his girls with two new ones, but he had a drunken look of annoyance spread across his face.

"How come I'm the one who drags Hiccup here, and he's the one who gets the prettiest girl?" The two girls on either side of them sulked a little, and she noticed one of them shooting her a glare.

"I warned you, Snotlout." Despite his blush, Hiccup was clearly proud of himself. "I told you the ladies wouldn't be able to resist this much raw... Hiccup." The sarcasm was thick in his nasally voice and Astrid had to stifle a laugh. The other boy, Snotlout, looked at his cousin with a snigger before swaggering off. She faintly heard mumbling about _him being the handsome one, _and _life being unfair _over the music. She glanced over her shoulder flirtatiously, wiggling her eyebrows at Hiccup.

"Want to get out of here before we get interrupted again?" She asked, swaying her hips dramatically and wiggling a little closer to him. He took a step back, giving her a look of disbelief.

"You're drunk. I don't- erm, I don't take advantage of girls under the influence." She had to roll her eyes at that one. Despite how ridiculous it sounded to her, he tugged on her heartstrings a bit. You didn't hear that often, especially not from guys in their early twenties. She brushed it aside. This was one night, one time. She didn't need to think about his morals or how cute he looked when he blushed. She was in it for what was in his pants.

"I'm not drunk." She held up the small glass of her barely finished drink. "This is my first one." He glanced between her and her drink, slightly shaking his head. She reached out to run her fingers across his chest and he stiffened again, looking down at her and chewing on his bottom lip. His resolve was crumbling. She took his hand in her own, putting down her drink on the nearby table and stealing his to match it. He took one look at her drink, before looking at her. She tugged on his fingers, playing dirty when she moved seductively towards the door. "C'mon, Hiccup. I know you want too."

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, before nodding. "Yeah, okay, I guess." She couldn't repress the wide grin that pulled her lips across her face as she almost dragged him out of the bar. His uneven footsteps followed her, a little less enthusiastic then her.

"You're sure you aren't drunk?" He asked, his eyes digging into the back of her head. "Because I seriously don't want to do anything with you. If you're drunk. If you aren't drunk that's a whole different story, because you're really very pretty- mmph!" She spun him around, pressing him back against her car and kissing him vigorously. His arms flailed around in surprise for a moment before he processed what was happening and kissed her back. There was less hesitance to his kissing this time, although he didn't match her passion. As fast as she had kissed him, she pulled away. Hiccup looked dazed.

"You need to learn to stop talking." She said pointedly, opening the door to her tiny car and getting into the drivers side.

"When you kiss me like that? It's not much of a deterrent." He followed her into the car, glancing around curiously.

"Maybe next time I'll punch you instead." Their playful banter was more than she bargained for. Usually, everything she did was straight to the point. There was never any conversation, never anyway she might get to know them. It was quick, it was easy, it was effortless. But the way he could go from being completely awkward to sarcastic and playful in a manner of seconds was curious, and she wanted to feed the fire. Because it would make it easier to get into his pants, obviously. Not because she wanted to know any more about his magnetic personality then she needed too.

**I know, I know, more sexual tension not released. Honestly, if I were to add the actual smut more than the banter (which is more fun anyway) this thing would end up being really long. Smut is coming, don't worry. I just tried and if I were to take into play Hiccup's nervousness over his metal foot plus writing out all those dumb emotions you have during bedroom time, well, it'd end up being at least another 2,000 words that i do not have it in my to write. Hey, maybe if I do end up writing that morning after drabble I want to do revolving around these two, then maybe i'll toss in some smut for the fun of it. We'll get there eventually people, I'm not all fading to black. Just like I'm not all tugging and teasing. There'll be fluff too. Just wait. Juuuuuuuuuuust wait. **


	3. Fire Alarms

**I'm awful at beginnings and endings, I'm sorry. This is just a quick drabble I threw out because I could could. This is also the first one I've shared on Tumblr, which is skinnyjeans-bigdreams. You can go check it out if you'd like. B)**

Beep,_ beep, beep. _The infernal sound of the fire alarm woke Astrid from her peaceful dreamland. She crawled, half-asleep, from the warm and cozy nest of blankets and pillows from her bed and reached for her phone, shoving it into her pocket as she traipsed out of the door and down the hall to the living room. God, it was three o'clock in the morning. Who ever pulled the fire alarm was going to pay for this. She had classes the next day and she barely got enough sleep as it was. Stupid assholes. The two girls exchanged a tired nod in reluctant greeting and entered the hall, into the sea of people swarming towards the stairs. The cool breeze from the outside doors was a sudden jolt of energy to her brain and Astrid immediately woke up. She parked herself a little way away from the apartment complex and glanced up at the windows of the building. There was no smoke, or any sign that the building was actually on fire, and that just fuelled her anger.

They were supposed to be _adults _now.

The chilly winter wind enveloped her body and she shivered, late autumn's icy hands snaking up her spine. Standing with nothing more than a hoodie and a pair of thin pyjama bottoms while her warm bed was calling her from inside was infuriating her. Wasn't the fire department supposed to be quick at getting to their calls? People could by dying by now. Astrid shifted her weight to her other leg, her lips pulled into a thin line.

She felt something small dart between her legs and squeaked slightly, jumping upwards. When she glanced down, her eyes landed upon a small, furry bundle of black and a pair of pale green eyes staring up at her. The kitten's small mouth opened when it made a mewling noise, showing bright pink gums littered with shiny white teeth. Seeing the small animal, probably freezing, pulled on her heart strings and she leaned down to scoop it into her arms. The cat immediately relaxed and started purring, curling up and dragging it's tail along her chin.

"Are you cold?" She cooed to it, taking pity and scratching the cat under it's chin. It responded with a purr and snuggled in closer to her chest, it's body heat warming her arms and acting as a protective barrier against the cold.

"Toothless?!" A nasally voice sounded from the crowd of people and the cats ears perked up, it's eyes almost lazily scanning the people. A tall boy, made up of scraggly limbs and crazy auburn hair appeared from the mass, his almost child-like green eyes filled with worry. He seemed to relax the moment he saw the kitten in Astrid's arms and he took a few steps towards her. She'd never seen him or the cat in the apartment before, which wasn't really saying much. She hadn't seen most of the people around her.

"Is he yours?" Astrid spoke first, wiggling the cat out of it's comforting spot to hold him out to the boy. The cat (Toothless?) mewled in protest at being separated from it's new-found warmth.

"Yeah, sorry about him. He bolted out the door as soon as I opened it. I think the fire alarm scared him." The boy's freckled cheeks flushed slightly and a sheepish smile pulled across his face, slightly showing gapped teeth underneath. He took the kitten from her hands and wrapped in his gangly arms, trying to put on a stern face and failing as Toothless rubbed his face against his own.

"He's really sweet." She offered in an attempt to make conversation. For some reason, she felt a pull towards the strong jaw and wide shoulders of this boy, and it was probably a good idea for her to distract herself off the anger aimed towards whoever was responsible for pulling the alarm.

The boy snorted and unzipped his jacket, tucking the bundle of blackness inside so only it's head was peeking out. "You think so now, but try living with him. He can be a spoiled brat" He scratched at the kitten's chin fondly, and it responded by looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Aren't all cats though?" Astrid tucked her hands away into her pockets. "I once heard a saying that said 'cats don't have owners, they have staff."

Another laugh was wrung from his lips and the boy glanced over at her. He nodded his head animatedly, his long fingers never leaving the cat's fur. "That sounds about right."

An awkward silence settled around them, broken only by the sounds of sirens echoing down the street. Bright red lights flashed against the darkness, hurting her eyes. As the fire engine came to a halt in front of the building, she turned back and stuck her hand out to the boy.

"My name's Astrid. I live in apartment 305." She told him. His eyebrows comically lifted into his hair and he stuck his hand out as well to shake hers.

"Hiccup. I'm in 410."

Astrid paused for a minute, then threw him another smile. People were starting to file back into the building.

"Well, if you ever need a pet sitter, you know where to find me." Hiccup's mouth broke into a grin.

"You know, I might just have to take you up on that offer."


End file.
